


All Games Fair in Love and War

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tali'Zorah and Shepard want to do is sleep.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Garrus Vakarian has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Games Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsappear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/gifts).



There was an odd sensation on her waist.

Tali tried to ignore it. She turned onto her side and curled up under Shepard’s covers.  
  
Ever since she'd started sleeping without the enviro-suit, she’d been sensitive to any movement in their bed.

The odd feeling continued. It was likely her nightgown getting caught, she thought. She’d been sensitive to any bunching of fabric, too.

She pulled it off, tossed it aside.

Garrus shifted a bit to her left. She closed her eyes.

Garrus' fingers flexed against her waist.

At first, she thought he was sleeping, so she ignored it.

When he did it again, she gently picked up his fingers and pushed them down into the space between them.

He obeyed her hint, and she sighed with satisfaction. She closed her eyes.

She was almost asleep again when Garrus fingers’ reappeared on her waist. This time, his long fingers bent in a slow and deliberate pattern, one that she hadn’t felt since childhood.

The bastard was _tickling_ her.

She laughed.

“Garrus, stop it.”

He did not, but his eyes opened, warm and sweet. “Huh? Stop what?”

She pouted, since, for once, he could see it. He tilted his head. 

“You know what! Yours finger movements!” She imitated his actions.

“Oh?” He said, deceptively innocent. “Like… _this_?”

He repeated the gesture, and she hid her face in her pillow as she laughed.

“Oh, _Keelah_!” She giggled as he upped the ante, teasing her until tears were falling out of her eyes.  
  
“Shepard, make him stop!”

Her girlfriend’s drowsy head moved somewhere to her left. “Stop wah-?” Garrus shifted toward her and suddenly Shepard’s side twitched. “Hahahahahaha!”

“What?”

Shepard curled up into an odd human ball, as Garrus continued teasing out little giggles from their oh-so-tough Commander.

“Garrus, you’re terrible.” Shepard gasped between laughing fits. Tali agreed.

But at least if he was toying with Shepard, it meant that he wasn’t going after her anymore.

...Although the jiggling on the bed didn’t exactly make it easy to sleep. And neither did Shepard's actions.

Shepard swung a leg over Garrus’ hips and Tali didn’t miss his answering purr.

She frowned - why was Garrus getting rewarded? -  until Shepard shot her a look that said to wait.

So instead, Tali tensed, battlefield instincts kicking in.

Shepard licked Garrus’ mandible, slowly following a trail down to his lips. Garrus’ purr stuttered when Shepard wrapped her hands around his head, then resumed full force as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Garrus liked that, she could tell. He pulled Shepard close, his hand disappearing up her shirt as his tongue wrestled with hers.

Okay. While watching her boyfriend and girlfriend make out was _nice_ , Tali didn’t understand why Shepard was making her watch this. 

She was waiting for justice, and it was _not_ being served.

Shepard held up her hand behind Garrus’ head. Three fingers. It was some kind of hand signal, but not one Tali was familiar with.

Before she could ask what it meant, Shepard put one finger down, leaving two.

She wiggled Garrus’ sleep shirt off and threw it to the corner of the room. Hers followed.

“That's how you want to play, huh?” He said, voice deep and husky.

“Yeah.” Shepard said, voice full of sex, and then her mouth found his again.

Shepard held up 1 finger behind her back, and opened her eyes to look at Tali.

Tali stared. Shepard was counting down - but for what?

As her hand trailed down from one finger to none, she saw Shepard dart her hand to Garrus’ waist and make a quick viper-like tickling motion.

“Ah!” Tali darted her hand along his cowl and Garrus’ purr stuttered into an undignified turian yelp. Her three fingers twitched across his long back, tickling him mercilessly as Shepard kept up a frontal assault.

Garrus laughed as the two attacked his front and back, his body contorting into all kinds of strange positions. Turians couldn’t cry, but his sub-vocals were rapidly reaching high-pitched levels. He was making noises she didn’t even know he could make.

“Mercy.” He chuckled. “Oh, please, mercy.”

“Surrender?” Shepard asked.

“Yeah, Yeah.” he huffed. “I know when I’ve been beat.”

“Good. You idiot.” She narrowed her eyes. “What’d you wake us up for, anyway?”

Garrus raised a brow-plate. “Well…You know...You're both up now.”

“So?” Tali crossed her arms. Yes, they were up now – _because some bosh’tet had woken them up._

“So…It’s a couple hours til our shift starts, and…” His eyes turned to her, heat burning in them.

He slide a hand down her thigh in a deliberate caress. Still teasing, but for a far different sort of play. “Gotta find something to do.”

“Something…” She raised an eyebrow. “Or someone?”

“Why choose?” He murmured as he darted on top of her, all quick and graceful movements. Stupid _sexy_ turian. He bent his head down to lick her shoulder, his bright blue eyes never breaking away from her body.

Shepard laughed. “Damn, Vakarian, are you telling me you woke us up just because you were awake and horny?”

“Yeah.” He said, planting a trail of kisses down Tali’s stomach.

The bed shifted as Shepard moved, joining them.”Shameless. But at least you can admit it.”

“I like hearing you laugh, too.” Garrus murmured, before planting a kiss on her belly button. That produced an entirely different sort of emotion than his tickling, one that flooded her veins with a firey warmth.

She didn’t have time to dwell on it. Shepard's lips distracted her, meeting  her own in a long and tender kiss.

“Guess we gotta have to hand our bosh’tet something – he knows how to find his moments.” She whispered.

Shepard chuckled,

“You know me, always savoring our time together, Tali.” Tali sucked in a deep breath as Garrus moved lower, his mouth planting kisses between her legs.

Shepard's hand found the peak of her breasts. Tali moaned, completely at the mercy of her lovers.

Garrus chuckled. _Cocky-ass turian._

But,  she thought, just this once, she could let it slide. This was worth it.

As Garrus mouth moved foreward, Tali decided that this was very, _very_ worth it.

Garrus could definitively pick his moments.

And she didn’t mind that he’d woken her up at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme on Tumblr. 
> 
> The prompt was **Gargalesthesia** \- The sensation caused by tickling.


End file.
